<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanart for "Only When Needed" by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086946">Fanart for "Only When Needed"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only When Needed [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for my proposed fic "Only When Needed" </p><p>
  <i>As Left Hand and Enforcer for the Hale Pack, Peter tends to stand back and observe. And he notices something about their new pack-mate, Stiles, way before anyone else even has a clue.</i>
</p><p>Or: Five people who realised Stiles was a badass, and the one person who knew all along.</p><hr/>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only When Needed [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Got my eye on another five + 1 in mind! Made two banners so far and have an outline in mind!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/mpYXJi6">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Main banner - version 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can't decide if I like Dylan with his Mitch Rapp hair....</p><hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/9f9PtaZ">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Talia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love Alicia Coppola as Talia Hale, and I especially love it when she gets involved in the action/story!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/AxmTS6d">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Erica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never really get to play with Erica - and in the programme, she seemed to get sidelined. Like they had too many good characters and couldn't focus on them all.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/Lf1Vwao">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dumbass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are two versions of this - one with Derek in his beta form:</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/fZLbmLy">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>and the other one that actually matches the chapter.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/mckH8sb">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sidebar - the Bowie Knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From out of nowhere (yes I have been listening to Faith No More) came this little sidepiece about how Stiles came to get the Bowie Knife from Peter!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/ZXBH1qv">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Crooked Jaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would be Scott's turn to find out about Stiles, but we all know I love to write an oblivious Scott. I had never realised just how crooked Tyler Posey's jaw was until I saw this picture of him!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/XvrG9yv">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Of Love and Hellhounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I actually wrote Parrish -- well sort of!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/sqD5nWU">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Sheriff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mephistopholes reminded me just how much I love the Sheriff - so the last chapter of the fic was kinda dedicated to the fact that the Sheriff knows his son better than anyone.</p><hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Stiles is a badass, he got some of it from his Dad!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/J6slpiZ">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Murder Husbands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm trying to start a new story but these guys won't let me leave this verse! So, rather than fight the Muse and lose spectacularly and with much humiliation, I've decided to let it have full reign! So here is more of a story that I thought was finished!</p><hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/YHzp2Q0">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Various</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This story really was meant to be finished but it won't let go...</p><hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have some angelic Kira who with the aid of ice cream makes Stiles forgive Peter, just a little:</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/tBk7tDS">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Stiles and Peter finally dressed up for their anniversary:<div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/hCa0csb">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>And we find out where Talia has been!<div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/G1ZRL4F">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lamprey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter and Stiles deal with a threat created by the Dread Doctors - featuring the bowie knife, Stiles' flowing hair and some snark!</p><hr/>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if it's triptophobia (spelling?) or what, but I cannot express how disgusted I was by this kid having teeth in his hand and his neck - like *spew*</p><hr/></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had fun making this one - I can see this series just hanging around in the back of my mind to come back to every now and then.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/5PJofwC">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>